oracion
by Zombie oshawott
Summary: alari and her'big brother' go to pandora for something other than pokemon battles and champion battles (maybe some romance i dont know) follow the pokemon trainer on her journey through the death hole known as pandora *warning very dark themes and mention of cannibalism and other terrible things) T just to be safe rating may change again
1. Chapter 1

hey guys this is my first attempt at a borderlands story and a Pokemon crossover you may be asking: Alyssa why are you starting another fan fiction story when you have so many others that you need to update so here we go please leave a review and tell me what you think-

-Alari-

I walk through this once lush and beautiful lostlorn forest with my brother by my side. This place is depressing just to even hear its name after what happened. Its

been what 10 years? yeah ten years since i felt human,now all this place is is just,sadness,pain,and ash. Ever since i was 10 years old i was deemed ''unstable by the

public,only allowed in Pokemon centers only to heal then be escorted out,but none of that is important right now the only reason im trudging through this wasteland is

to find the last thing my father gave me :a sniper rifle,i will need it for tomorrow for iam going to the death hole known as pandora.

I finally reach where all the caves were i feel an empty pang of sadness,my brother must have noticed this because he nuged my arm with his blue muzzle "you okay

lil'sis?"

i just nod in reply not sure of how to answer i walk to the largest one in the center careful not to trip on any of the dead roots,pretty much this place is dead.I enter

the cave running my hand along the cave wall i make my way through the main tunnel down to the nesting area,just how it was 10 years ago,i smiled nostalgically i

went over to the smaller nests and there it was, a black sniper rifle with a red strip going down the scope.

"sis we have to go they are waiting" he spoke in a baritone voice.

"yeah i will be right there" i looked around a bit more just looking,feeling,most of all remembering. Me and tideripple exited lostlorn but something made me want to go

back but i brushed it off as nostalgia.

"there you are!" a woman with a white tank top a black vest covering it a pink laced combat boots and a pink pokeball logo cap jogged towards me and tideripple "did you find it?"

i held it up to her. "Here it is" i simply stated "well you need rest and a good meal lets go" i knew this kind trainer since i was growing up her and her husband,such kind hearted humans they didn't see me as 'unstable' she treated me as a human being so then we flew towards aspertia city,i glanced down at what may seem to be

the final time before i leave early the next morning for the hoenn space station.

"nervous?" white asked "nope" i lied i was honestly very scared like what if the vault hunters turn her away like everyone else did?..well.. we will just have to see

about that. I changed into my usual night or chill attire which consists of a over sized t-shirt and sweat pants and hopped into bed letting out all of my other

Pokemon,minus zekrom who was already outside asleep,i swear you could hear his snores from kanto.I fell asleep instantly when tideripple curled protectively around me, i spent that night dreaming of what was to come.

_at moxxis (its gonna be hard for me to portray them perfectly or even close enough-

The vault hunters where at moxxis either gambling eating or drinking the night away that is untill hammer lock spoke to them over the echo "hello good friends,i have

recieved word that a new vault hunter is joining your ranks tomorrow" "yeah we remember" "well jolly good ,now i must inform you this girl travels around with these

strange beasts from the planet earth,one is extremely protective of her so don't make any sudden movements towards her, thats all i have to tell you champs tally ho then"

hammerlock then signed off.

"so another girl huh? this should be intresting" axton grumbled and he took a swig from some terramorphus tequila

"i think its pretty cool another girl is going to be on the team" gaige chimed in then went back to focussing on the slot machine which was currently giving her trouble.

"MORE FLESHIES" kreig shouted the obvious

"what does the beast /look like/i can'thelp but wonder" zero said to himself

"well we will know tomorrow just remember the warning and im sure we all know what we are dealing with okay? okay" maya went back to eating pizza with kreig

everyone in sanctuary knew that there was something between them but those two ,or just maya wouldnt admit it.

"horay! more minions!" claptrap said with that tone of happiness that he always uses.

"well im going back to hq to get that one room set up for the newcomer than im gonna crash like sal on after getting drunk" lilith said standing up and walking out of

the bar and towards headquaters. ever since handsome jack was defeated llilith took charge of the crimson raiders.

"i think im gonna hit the sack too,see ya" gaige yawned getting up from the annoying slot machine and leaving the other team members to their own thoughts.

-the next day-

I woke up ,in the guest bedroom in whites house,i didn't want to get up but i didn't want to miss my shuttle either.I got dressed and walked down stairs my pokemon

in their balls "well look who is up" a green haired man looked up from his news paper to look at me and smile. "lets just eat and get to hoenn ok?" after breakfast and

saying good bye to all of my other pokemon at professor bianca's lab i called out zekrom "wait for me here buddy it wont take long" i told the deep black dragon,he

only grumbled and rubbed the side of my face with his muzzle. I jogged back upstairs and stuffed some neccesary things in my back and grabbed my sniper rifle. I

stared at it for a few moments 'this is really happening...im finally going to use this,,,' i thought to my self 'lady alari we need to leave now if we are going to make it

time ,reshiram is getting restless' zekroms voice in my head sounded impatient i walked down the stairs with the feeling of the cold metal in my palms.

after a heartfelt farewell to the residents to the small town of nuvema zekrom and reshiram took off.

I looked down from my spot on zekroms back looking at the scenery below me,and hoping it wasn't my last glance. We arrived in hoenn in record time i still have 2  
hours before my shuttle was taking off

"well alari this is as far as we are going" the green haired man known as N informed me with hints of pride and sadness in his voice,he handed me a digistruct pack so i

can digistruct my pokeballs and other things and an echo "that guy hammerlock told us to give that to you before you left,be brave" he put a hand on my shoulder ,

white looked like she was going to cry "ill miss you white,and N thank you for everything" i hugged them. After exchanging goodbyes and fairshare of hugs N and

white took off on reshiram

i watched them dissapear over the horizon, i straightened my hoodie and climbed back on zekrom "zekrom this is going to be a new beginning for the both of us" i

spoke softly while stroking my dragons neck.

We arrived at the space station just in time,i recalled zekrom showed them my ticket and boarded the shuttle, my long hair might be a problem so i tied it up in a low pony tail. The shuttle started to take off i took he time to remember where to go once we landed,what i didnt know what who i was meeting once i got there.

-sanctuary-  
"every one wake up! we just got a notification from the shuttle leaving earth! they are currently 1 mile from this planet they will arive here in 10 minutes!" lilith shouted into her echo jolting everyone awake

"lilith do we have to meet the newbie?" gaige groaned and she pulled the blanket over her head "its tooo early to wake up" gaige wasn't a morning person by any

means neccesary."Sorry killer but you gotta get to the train station in the dust now get up!" lilith phase walked into gaiges room and flipped over her matress

"ok ok im up im up!" gaige jolted awake

"THE POOPTRAIN IS NOW DEPARTING NIPPLE SALADS WILL BE SERVED IN THE DINING CAR" kreig roared possibly pissed that we all had to get up this early it was like

9:05 in the of the vault hunters walked towards perice station and fast traveled to the dust.

-alari-

The pilot informed me thati was about a minute from landing and so i looked at my window at the filthy planet 'lets just hope that you arent to 'unstable' for them.

The shuttle landed i was escorted off me being the unova champion and all i got 'special treatment' 24/7 and honestly that can get annoying sometimes.

Since i can't get a car i sent out sasha and climbed onto my swift arcanines back "to the nearest train station" i orderd my sister sasha complied and charged off.

_the vault hunters-  
its been 20 minutes and we were all getting impatient zero display a '-.-' face whatever that meant kreig was pacing around mumbling something under his breath with a annoyed look in his visible eye.

"where the hell is she!" Salvador yelled impatiently

all heads turned when they heard a scream from the distance "SLOW DOWN SASHA WE ARE GOING TO CRASH" the person who screamed came into view on what

looked like a giant lion-tiger dog thing it was orange with a lot of fluff and black stripes,

"LOOK OUT HUMANS" the giant dog skidded to a halt in front of Maya and the girl was flung right off the beasts back and face first to a nearby wall

the giant dog had maya pinned and was currently licking her face "get this thing off me!" Maya yelled out to one of us and naturally krieg was the first to respond

"OFF THE MEAT MAIDEN" he yelled at the dog who immediately whimpered and coward behind zero

"are you okay?" gaige approached the girl. "Yeah om fine ive been through worse,sorry about sasha she ets excited when she meets new people"  
the girl groaned and got up holding her nose for a second "names alari by the way" alari held out her hand and shook hands with gaige

she had long brown air that almost went past her butt she wasn't too short she was about 5'1 she had a mask on the left side of her face(like phantom of the opera

with an eye patch blocking the masks eye hole ,she wore a a dark grey and back hoodie dark blue jeans

and pure black combat boots and she had pale skin,and what looked to be blue eyes."so anyways im looking for the vault hunters im supposed to be joining them

today"alari explained while scratching the back of her neck "well you are in luck because we are those vault hunters you were looking for" she gave me a once over

and her eyes rested on my metallic arm but she payed to attention to it.

"Sasha return" she commanded as she pulled out a blue shpere with two weird red lines on top and a white bottom she enlarged it and a red beam enveloped the beast and sucked it into the sphere,the girl lifted a bit of her hoodie and attached the sphere to her belt

-alari-

these people seemed to be telling the truth so i returned my cowarding sister to her great ball, i went over to the the lady with the blue hair and tattoos on her left

side "sorry about my sister she likes meeting new people" i extended my hand and helped her up "names alari"

"maya"she stated simply "im a siren if you try to capture me ill incinerate your brain" she warned the new comer..bad choice.. another capsule popped open and a blue

beast popped out and pinned maya to a wall crimson eyes full of hostility."you so much as lay a hand on alari i will rip you apart you hear me blue lady?!" it roared in

anger "big brother please get off of her" she pulled off the beast it simply exhaled heavily out of its nose and went back into its red and white capsule.

"sorry about tideripple he is over protective,long story no time to tell it anyways lets get to sanctuary" she hurriedly told us.

they spawned a technical that looked like it could only hold 6 people :if its okay ill just ride on sasha to the fast travel station" i pulled out her greatball once aain and called her out.

"im sure we can make room/no need to call/for your beast"  
"did he just speak in haiku?" alari thought aloud but then shrugged it off

"its fine sasha here is faster than any vehicle" the climbed onto her beast

"if you say so" axton called out to the new vault hunter

sasha sprinted ahead of the technical leaving in a trail of dust,the technical was on our tail so we decided to ease it a bit "you werent kidding when you said she was

faster than any vehicle we had to use the afterburner to catch up!" the 'sirenn' lady called out to us.  
"Never underestimate an arcanine!" i shoited ack and might have caused unwanted attention, so a bandit technical was catching up to us and shooting at the vault

hunters some awsome battle music played in my head

"sasha flame thrower!" i commanded my sister,my arcanine jumped up and opened up her mouth to let out a powerfull stream of fire that bathed the other technical i heard the screaming of dying bandits and a masculine voice shouting over my echo

"slabs did that dog just breath fire?!"

i smirked. The bandit technical was receiving heavy damage from the flame thrower and taking fire from the vault hunters,'and now for the final blow' i thought to my

self with a smirk "sunnyday then solarbeam!" the sun got remarkably brighter and sashas glorious fluff started to glow and then she fired the charged laser and the

bandit technical completely obliterating it and some unlucky spiderants.

"holy hell what was that?!" salvador yelled

"told you never under estimate me!" i laughed at their reactions.

-maya-

so this girl alari plays with a dog that can breath fire, control the weather ,and fire lasers?,where the hell are this girls parents?!

we arrived at the fast travel station "here i have a extra fast travel members pass,yo u can have it"

i typed in the code for sanctuary and the seven of us teleported there.

-alari-

Sanctuary..the name sounds better than it looks,but hey its a safe place i guess they led me to the headquarters,here the people who found the first vault are

"so thats the new slab huh? didn't expect her to be this short" he gave a hearty chuckle

"yeah she might even be shorter than tina" a tall and too skinny for his own good man walked down the stairs a small bird like creature perched on his shoulder.

I felt a pokeball shake then pop open and my brother must have thought that they were insulting me because he had the muscular man pinned against a wall with one of his lances on his neck his red iris's brimming with hostility  
"what did you say about my sister?" he growled menacingly

"..your sister...?" he looked confused

"long story" i explained "tideripple get off sir muscles" i asked

"don't ever insult my sister again" he growled and got off of him and sheathed his lance  
"whats a kid like you even doing on pandora any ways?"

"well battling got too boring i wanted something more invigorating"

"okay but why did your parents even let you come to this hellhole"  
"i never knew my real parents,and the pokemon that raised have been dead for years"

it was really hard for me to remember it was just too painful to think about it.

A redhaired lady walked in and must have over heard me and said "so your an orphan..im so sor-"i cut her off im so tierd of people feeling sorry for me

"don't,mi don't need or want anyone's pity im just as strong as anyone else and quite frankly im sick of people feeling sorry for me.

Yeah.. this should be fun...

and that is where chapter one ends so please leave a review . this is my first time makingg a borderlands game so thanks to who ever reads  
and to those who dont know about the pokemon im talking about here are some images

tideripple(big brother) url?sa=i&amp;rct=j&amp;q=&amp;esrc=s&amp;source=images&amp;cd=&amp;cad=rja&amp;uact=8&amp;docid=stNCPb4nnDrT8M&amp;tbnid=9R2aalp2ZM1QzM:&amp;ved=0CAMQjhw&amp;url=http%3A%2F% .net%2FSamurott%3Fp%3D3&amp;ei=LrjmU8PUEIHwigKo5oDICw&amp;psig=AFQjCNFYVXXJeSitFT3kJaDAYb68A_m1Fw&amp;ust=1407715366202203

url?sa=i&amp;rct=j&amp;q=&amp;esrc=s&amp;source=images&amp;cd=&amp;cad=rja&amp;uact=8&amp;docid=nPFwyO5g9iv1cM&amp;tbnid=HtcQyloezwSaBM:&amp;ved=0CAMQjhw&amp;url=http%3A%2F% .net%2Fwiki%2FArcanine_(Pok%25C3%25A9mon)&amp;ei=6bjmU_TrEKb5iQLxu4CADg&amp;psig=AFQjCNEHR-awPELLCtthGDrBRtR3KqpsSw&amp;ust=1407715823152651 

imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F% .net%2Fupload%2Fthumb%2F8%2F81% % &amp;imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% .net%2Fwiki%2FZekrom_(Pok%25C3%25A9mon)&amp;h=250&amp;w=250&amp;tbnid=2f6cOPTlZSnVCM%3A&amp;zoom=1&amp;docid=cR9UKjteRYxa5M&amp;hl=en&amp;ei=ErnmU8rlI-TbigKgsIHIAw&amp;tbm=isch&amp;ved=0CDMQMygAMAA&amp;iact=rc&amp;uact=3&amp;dur=3068&amp;page=1&amp;start=0&amp;ndsp=44 

pokemon trainer white (random picture i found) url?sa=i&amp;rct=j&amp;q=&amp;esrc=s&amp;source=images&amp;cd=&amp;cad=rja&amp;uact=8&amp;docid=bMuYp5I8YUoGGM&amp;tbnid=3Imy61sTv8eLtM:&amp;ved=0CAMQjhw&amp;url=http%3A%2F% % %3Ftopic%3D148118.0&amp;ei=o7nmU-aFG4XUiwL49YHQCg&amp;psig=AFQjCNGDgVv9ZgvF9rKsKgYthg4VtMq5GA&amp;ust=1407716062223710

pokemon trainer N: you know what just look them up im out


	2. Chapter 2

so the first chapter could have been better i get that,oh and i should explain for this story my oc will be going through a bit of the game(side quests obviously) and dlc and a head hunter pack here and there  
-alari-

Sanctuary was literally the most safest places on Pandora,sure it was a bit gross fungus was growing on walls and on the cement and piles of trash here and there,a

bunch of anti Hyperion merchandise and crimson raider recruit posters. My second day on Pandora was uneventful to say the least,but the sunsets were enjoyable,so

was the night sky in three horns valley

im not going to lie three horns isn't warm,its cold as hell ,but during the night i like to look up at the sky at the lights in the sky i never saw them not even when i was

in sinnoh.

three horns divide and three horns valley was a snowy place,its almost like kyurem was using glaciate constantly.I was snapped out of my thoughts when something

solid yet soft slapped my face

"you okay killer?" the red headed siren known as Lilith or the fire hawk as bandits call her,looked at me in curiosity,she wore a light reddish orange shirt that seemed

to hug her body making her boobs look awesome-never mind, that brown jeans that were torn on the knee and showed a bit of her thigh, a pistol was holster on her

waist

and blue tattoos, kind of like mayas,and black boots that looked like they had a bit of blood on them.

"yeah im okay just thinking about things" I looked around HQ more recruit posters strong boxes that belonged to all the vault hunters and the washing and drying

machines lined up on each side of the room leading to a open and empty loot chest. "so killer we know your brother and you fire breathing dog why don't you introduce

us to the other members?" the siren really wants to see my team? wasn't seeing my brother enough?

"not a good idea some of them might freak out" i wasn't fully lying Mimi was scared of people,midna wasn't exactly a people Pokemon,

"oh come on the might beast tamer cant control her pets?"ok that was too far,i grabbed my big brothers pokeball and let out my fearsome samurott

the ball popped open the second i enlarged it,

my brother wasn't a normal samurott, normal samurotts were around 4'11 my big brother is 6'10 making him one of the tallest samurotts recorded

his pelt was a darker shade of navy blue and his shell armor was a creamy beige color,and hs crimson red eyes strike fear into all of his opponents with just a simple

glare or mean look, he had beautiful white whiskers that made him look more formidable.

"siren we are not my sisters 'pets' we are her family,the only family she has left,not that i expect anyone else to understand" he mumbled that last part

lilith was about to open her mouth to speak before i cut her off

"sorry to interrupt you two but wasn't i supposed to be shown around sanctuary?"i hurriedly tried to change the subject sensing the awkwardness in the air.

"Alright follow me then" the siren led us out to some place called 'moxxis',i stopped in my tracks "am i allowed to go in there?" i thought aloud

my days on earth weren't pleasant,i was not allowed in restaurants, hotels or even public laundry places,i was only allowed in pokemon centers to either heal my

pokemon or restock on supplies but only to be escorted out immediately after.

"of course why would you ask that?" i swear i need to learn that whatever pops into my head does not mean it need to come out of my mouth

"ask what?" she eyed me with curiosity and suspicion,you know her eye color reminds me of someone i just can't remember who, her yellow iris's seem to radiate

power and authority and as much gentleness you can get on this planet.

"well...are you going to tell me why you asked that or are you just going to make creepy eye contact with me?" i inwardly smirked i could never be sneaky

but the reason why was never easy for me to explain to anyone

"listen,the less you know about me the better" that was about all Lilith was getting out of that little talk outside i went into 'moxxis'

the various smells hit my nostrils like the split second i walked in,it smelled of cheese,alcohol ,sweat,and humans.

I honestly never been to a bar so i took the time to look at things slot machines where next to the door on the wall,weird but catchy techno music was playing,lights

where hung on the ceiling ,a woman with huge breasts was wiping the counter behind her was a wall with a wide variety of liquor was organized on shelves from

regular beer to rakkale to terramorphus tequila to a collection of wines.

I advanced further into the bar checking out the hard wood floor and the clean enough rugs for a second

"ah i see you have made it here safely!" a familiar voice called out i looked to wall to see pretty much the only person i meet on earth

"oh hey hammerlock,yeah i made it in one piece" the man in question had a robotic arm and leg an awesome mustache,and looked to be about in his mid to late 40's

and still sporting that 'gentleman' look

"how are the pokemon?" he was referring about all the sick pokemon he met in pinwheel forest

"well thanks to your medicine they are all recovered and some even have trainers ,you have no idea how fast they recovered " at first when i saw this guy in punwheel

with a gun and injecting a needle into a lilipup the first thing i did was attack him and give him a few wounds to think about, after healing him and curing the sick

pokemon,he told me about pandora and how i could put my skills to use here.

I was so shocked that this complete stranger didn't see me as a monster but as another human.

"you two each other?" the woman i saw wiping the bar counter earlier ask in a silky voice that almost made me want to rethink my sexuality this woman however was

old enough to be my mother sure her face was caked in make up but holy damn,she had an hour glass figure with at least a double-d bra size and a purple dress that

showed off that amazing body

some cleavage was showing but hey who honestly cared?, brown hair that curled at her shoulders, fish net stockings and white boots that went up to her knees, my

eyes rested on the finest of fine booty's i have ever seen and i have seen many fine booty's along my journeys,and a pretty cool top hat f you asked me.

"Yeah he was out in an area called pinwheel forest where i was living,and i thought he was hurting a sick pokemon so naturally i attacked him"

i was never good at explaining things,but hey im trying.

"And what were you doing in a forest alone? where were your parents?" she questioned furthera robot

as soon as those words hit my ears i choked violently on my drink, my big brother quickly reacted by hitting me in the back super hard that made me spit out my drink  
"im so sorry!"

i messed up my first time in a public area and i messed up,'way to go idiot'my inner voice spat sarcastically

"don't be, it happens all the time sugar "she brushed it off and walked into the back room

well im just amazing at first impressions aren't i?.

"yo alari! we got our first mission together!" gaige announced loudly

i sighed gaige was wearing her normal attire which consists of a black hoodie halfway zipped to reveal a black and red shirt with a skull on it,her hair was done up in

pigtails with leather and metal,and wore a choker that ad bolts on them,her hair was a fine light cherry red color

a red mini skirt with bland white striped stockings and typical sneakers,im still curious about her right arm which is a robotic arm

"moxxi said for all of us to meet her in rotgut distillery meet you at the fast travel station" and with that she walked away

i hurried to hq and grabbed my assault rifle and my modified trainer belt which now held my sheild and grenade mod my close quarters hornet pistol was strapped to

my right thigh

i have been on quite a few missions really but that's not important right now.

I walked out of the head quarters to pierce station and tapped in the code for rotgut distillery.

sorry people i had to end it right there i have school tomorrow and im not happy about it so i have to go hopefully this chapter was better

(the plotline of this story will unfold soonin like what 3 maybe 4 chapters? so its gonne be pretty boring if you ask me)


	3. wedding day massacre

SORRY GUYS SCHOOL has been rough but im trudging through it,so here is a chapter have fun im gonna go be in a bad mood.

-Alari-  
We landed in rotgut distillery

"hey vault hunters im nearby, come find me" moxxis silky voice passed through my echo device

it looked to be raining i stuck my hand out the shelter to be sure and was oddly surprised for my hand to be greeted with a drop of rain

"never seen rain before?" the pretty blue siren known as maya joked a bit i only chuckled a bit to her comment

"i have but i was never allowed in the rain,tideripple thinks ill instantly get sick and die or something" the siren only arched an eye brow and shrugged it off and walked towards kreig and laced her arm with his

tideripples ball popped open and in a moment my brother was standing over me on his hind legs his paws were over my head forming an umbrella of some sort  
"and i have a good reason to think that too"

we all walked out and followed the coordinates

it true i have never experience rain like this it smelled odd but hey im not on earth what do you expect, i looked toward my right and saw a wave crash into the cliff

"aw,look at that maybe love is in the air" a hodunk and a zaford where standing in front of a well holding ands and looking deeply into each others eyes as they closed the distance between them as soon as they were about to kiss  
BAM a strike of lightning zapped them into ashes.

"Oh that's probably not a bad omen or anything.." moxxi sounded kind of startled for as econd, my echo alerted me telling me that i had discovered a new location

"over here sweetness" moxxi cooed but she sounded a bit closer now  
she looked to in front of a rundown looking church holding a purple umbrella over her head,and did i ever mention she has nice tits? anyways

"ok so here is what we are doing: ellie and i have waged war on the Zaford and Hodunk bandit clans for years now it's time for go talk to the preacher i hired " she turned to walked into the church with us following her

the beautiful carved wooden doors opened for us to find that the room was totally empty

"huh where is he?" moxxi looked around the room until something busted through the room and zoomed around for a bit until finally landed.

tideripple thought we were being attacked and instinctively pressed me against his chest and pulled out a lance he looked ready to fight for the death if necessary

"oh there he is" tide ripple let go of me and sheathed his left lance and took his place next to me pressing his right flank against my side warning me to stay close

"what a rough landing. Thankfully i like it ROUGH" a robotic voice joke as it stood up with a very weird looking white and gold looking hat on

"tell them my plan innuendo bot" moxxi ordered

"two starcrossed lovers, one from each clan, wish to be married,we will ensure their paring and bring peace to both clans,my hat looks like a penis" i laughed and the last bit,hey don't judge for some reason i find the word penis funny

"uh noted"the busty bartender must have felt awkward hey i would too after i stopped laughing.

"Anyway, vaulter the lovers are nearby" she led us out of the chapel and tide ripple went back to sheltering me from the rain with my large paws

"i need all of you to protect the bride and groom so this wedding goes off without a we do this right we will end this clan war for good" she strode out her butt cheeks bouncing a bit as she walked ahead

"hey Moxxi,i heard you are tryin' ta get the clans to team up. You're makin a mistake-if the clans unite they'll just get even more powerful and wipe us all gotta KILL' EM" Ellie warned us over the echo.

"we tried your explosive climax Ell but now its time for my gentler touch"

I wasn't too sure if that was a innuendo or not so i just rolled with it

"oh,the storm's stopped. How about that-maybe love really is in the air,good luck!" moxxi called out to us as we headed down to talk to the two lovers but the arguing i heard didn't sound like love to me.

here we are now getting through a hell of a lot of threshers kreig and Maya and the rest were having no i on the other hand felt a strange but familiar surge of power through my body ill just keep blasting then with my fire bone shredder smg that i found in arid nexus badlands on a solo mission,thats not important right now though.

Kreig took care of the rest of the threshers ,and by care i mean gutted them like the worm/fish things they are.

"Don't call me a dumbass, dumbass!" well doesn't this couple love the hell out of each other?  
"you bought us a house with only TWO WALLS."  
The goliath bandit couple was arguing ,huh looks like they aren't as brainless as the ones i've met.

"It's a fixer upper,you shriv!" what's a shriv? i was just enjoying the show.

"I'll fix you up you-" oh no he didn't i mentally did a z-snap

"HEY! Watch your language! If you hadn't lost the baby a day ago he could have HEARD that!"

HOW THE HELL DO YOU LOOSE A BABY?! SO THINGS ARE LOUD AS HELL ESPECIALLY BABY POKEMON.

"I can barley hear ANYTHING over the sound of gunfire!"

true it was very loud.  
"Don't let the dumbass vault hunters distract you from the part where YOU LOST OUR BABY"

" . THERE IS A DIFFERENCE. Besides, we both hate that stupid baby,and you know you keep up like this ill start givin' you the silent treatment."

dang pulling out the big guns,metaphorically obviously.

"Oh, is me,I don't get the hear the soothing sound of your shrill-ass don't you just go an get ate by a thresher,huh? Huh?"

"Answer me! Oh you're doing the silent thing. Great. Well two can play at that game" Well i guess now is the time? as soon as i approached the female goliath yelled at me

"piss off chumps.I HATE vault hunters but im conserving my energy to knock the tar outta Colin" the pink shirted goliath known as Bridgett glared and the male goliath through her head bucket.

"Oh great.I guess there is trouble in paradise ,but we still need them to get married if we want the clans to unite and end the war."

"you could always just kill'em" to be completely honest i like Ellies idea much more than moxxi's match making scheme.

"Thankfully i know an old love potion 'll need something new,something old,some borrowed,and something gold." a love potion? Great,i ave seen enough cheesy romance movies ate aunt lyra's house in the Jhoto region to know that this is gonna go well.

"Ooooh! I just found something that'll take care of half of them ingredient. Vault Hunters. Head to-these coordinates,Booyah!

A diamond shaped appeared on my mini map in my HUD (heads up display)

my echo device beeped alerted me signaling that i was at a place called moedown motel.  
"uhm,is that a baby?"

a bandit baby that isnt eaten? wow.

"Alright real talk,Baby's are new right? And hes not yours,so if you take himfor a little while hes borrowed. Eh? Eh?"

so we are basically kidnapping?

"you're suggesting we throw a stolen baby into a potion"

well moxxi was a mom or something i guess so i guess she would be worried, forget what i said i have no idea what im talking about.

"What? No. we aint gonna hurt him,just kidnap'im"

Kreig opened the rusty car door and picked up the goliath baby.

We found that couple baby ,and boy did that thing have was wearing a smaller version of a goliath head bucket with what looked to be a bonnet type thing on his head

"uh maya maybe someone else should hold it, we don't want kreig to eat the mission item...again" gaige was right this wasnnt the first time kreig got to a mission item.

Its was out in lynchwood where we had to find skag chews for an adorable but abandoned skag pup named dukino.

Anyways kreig ate the skag chews so i had to give dukino basculin meat.

the hodunk that was playing a banjo noticed us pick up the baby and hollerd out the whole motel

"THEM THERE VAULTAMENS ARE TAKING SWEET BABY CHARLES! GET EM"

shit.

" like the hodunks got take them out"

why is Ellie giving us advice? oh yeah because she is awesome lets kill some hodunks.  
"alright Sasha you are up,use over heat!" i threw the great ball up in the air and out came my Arcanine sister Sasha

sashas beige colored fluff glowed almost as brilliantly and her pelt as the fiery energy was ready to be a matter of moments the motel was bathed in a really hot fire

"EMBRACE THE FLAAAAAME!" kreig roared happily as he ran into the orange dancing flames. 'dang wha t a psycho' get it? because he is a psycho? whatever.

"Yes. Kill the hodunk villagers that are trying to protect the baby you just stole."

I could barely hear what sounded like moxxi's voice over the sounds of gun fire and kreig turning into a badass psycho,and tideripple slicing up hodunks with his lances.

"Hey,borrowed"  
i guess that is a way of sugar coating the word 'kidnapping'.

"oh yeah sis,now use thunder fang!"i shouted the command to my sister who simply nodded and opened her mouth to let her fangs spark with electric energy,she ran

up to the last hodunk hilbilly and chomped his head off and the electricity consumed his body reducing him to was was now a pile of ash.

my sister came trudging towards me with a proud look in her yellow eyes as she carried the severed head of her latest vitim in her powerful blood soaked jaws.

"Alright, that's done. what else does the potion need again?"

over the fighting i totally forgot what we need something blue? i bet its something blue.

"something...old. y'know,there might be some aged whiskey in the there now"

moxxi instructed us.

My sister went back into her great ball,my brother craned his head down to my ear and said in a harsh whisper "Don't even think that you are getting to taste any whiskey"why not? it's not gonna hurt me,i drink at moxxis all the time after a mission.

"why can't /your little sister have a taste of whiskey/a taste will not hurt" zero suddenly appeared on tideripples back, i didn't even notice him until he said some thing

"don't call my sister little she hates that" the cyborg ninja simply displayed a ' :)' before disappearing.  
We reached a gate where a robot was pacing around, but not making any move to hurt of course tideripple would be protective and hug me to his chest.

:you'll never catch me you son of a bitch!" something shouted as it ran i look to my left and saw "holy is is that a loot leprechaun?" i bunched up my leg muscles to

break out into a sprint breaking away from my brothers arm/fin thing, "sis no we are on a mission,we can chase as many loot leprechauns as you'd like later," i groaned

"you're no fun" Salvador gave me a knowing look,he knows how much i like looting."

"Leprechaun out!" it disappeared into a seriously small opening in one of the rocky cliffs.

"Looks like the distillery's shut up tighter than an abstinence advocate at an one of those poor slave bots got locked out too maybe talk to him?"

Poor thing i guess,my guess is that it would be happy to be free,it kind of looked like those junk loader i took care of in fyrestone and washburne refinery.

"Woe is me,my beloved girlfriend-bot slaves away inside the distillery,an i cannot save her due to me pre-programmed self esteem issues."

this robot 'Ed' seemed to be sad that his robot girlfriend was still in there while he was is if he can feel sadness,or love.

"That loader should be strong enough to bust open those doors...why don't you give him some words of encouragement"

before i could even open my mouth Axton ,the self proclaimed leader of the group did the talking or 'magic as he likes to call it

"let's go save her man-chicks dig heroes. Just ask my wife,well ex , point still stands"

"Honestly?If she didn't follow you outhere maybe she doesn't want to be with said.I need to get inside,so you should totally save her or whatever."

"SHE'S WAITING FOR A SUCKLE AT THE TEAT OF EXPLOSION CHIVALRY" who knew a psycho would be the ultimate pep-talker.

"I know nothing about romance,so lets just pretend i just said something really inspiring about the power of love" i feel you there Maya

"if your love awaits/why are you standing out here?/let's save her...stupid" Zer0 had a point why the hell was he standing out here.

"Blah blah blah,love conquers all,blah blah,blah,romance,open the friggin door." sal made me laugh a bit,blunt and straight to the..point.. because of his hair.

I guess i should try a crack at this,This is going to be a failure.

"grow a pair of steel balls,get in there and save your girl is most likely waiting for you as we speak" wait did i just say steel balls? Yes it is and it is totally worth the lecture im going to get from tideripple.

"you know what? You're right! let's go save my girlfriend!" well i didn't expect that to work but hey whatever. "engaging chivalry protocols" it said in an electronic voice

as it slammed open the two heavy gate doors that led to a courtyard.A bunch of zafford grunts came rushing at us tideripple tried rushing me past them but the robot

whined out "you're leaving?! please come back!" Great now i feel bad "alright big bro use surf!" i called out to him as i began unloading my close quarters hornet into

the nearby grunts. My big brother roared loudly and summoned a giant crashing wall of water that swept the grunts around me into the nearby brick walls.

"alright now use ice bream to freeze them in their tracks!" he nodded as he leaped into the air and a light hazy blue ball of ice energy grew between his jaws ut

straighten out once he fired the ice lazer. Ice beam coated the battle ground in a sheet of slippery ice,of course the other vault hunters were not affected what soever

but i couldn't say the same for the Zaffords who where stumbling and falling,slipping etc. which made it easier for the others to kill them and it looked like kreig was

having fun maya was riding piggyback and waving his buzzaxe triumphantly as kreig went around almost skating crushing the ones who where unfortunate enough

not to have gotten up enough in time,those who have got crushed in mayas phaselock.

"WE ARE THE DANCING KRIEG,FLESH AND FEET LIKE MY MEAT BIKE SEAT,OH DANCING KREIG FEEL THE MEAT ON THE TANGERINE!" Kreig was singing at the top of his lungs, I could almost imagine krieg as a figure skater before he went insane. Just the though of kreig in a

spandex suit made me breakout into a fit of laughter. "Thanks friend allow me" he smashed a whole in the brick wall wich looked to be an ok entrance.

"Junkbot! Oh how i've missed you" a feminine electronic voice presumably Ed's girlfriend

"Oh stella i'd recognize that beautiful blonde hair anywhere!" a bunch of 8-bit looking hearts where floating around them and they seemed to be 'pelvic thrusing ' from

time to time. While Ed or junkbot looked like a jnk-loader stella was a Exp-loader her Ai core looked about ready to burstbut she remained friendly,but if i can just say

this one thing,that wig is fabulous on her. Three barrels of alcohol and we were hammered." That's the stuff! grab some of that whiskey and we'll get to the next ingredient"

i found a flask and held it up to the tab and twisted it open.

"alright we got new,old,and something borrowed..you'll need to ind some gotta be some around here some where...Zaffords are as greedy as they come"

oh look a dead end! great.. now i can go..  
"Huh.. dead end..You'll have to find a way through"

i never got how anyone can see through our side of the echo it also creeps me out that scooter watches me in the bathroom...anyways on with the story

"Allow me Vault the least i can do to repay you"  
well that was helpful

"So Alari,when did you start your journey?" god damn it Gaige quit sneaking up on me. "In the unova region kids start their journey at 15,i however was an acception and started at 10"

"so you have been training beasts for 5 years?" why is this sounding like an interview?

"Gaige why are you interviewing me?" seriously i don't like interviews they always ask the same questins 'how long have you been training pokemon?' 'what was growing up in lostlorn like?' and so much friggin more,i hated it.

"My subscribers on the echo-net want to know more about you for some reason,so what where your parents like?" i fell silent the only thing i hear was the stone under my feet and gunfire,who starts an interview during a fight?

"i don't like talking about it,ill answer questions later

"oh..ok" she sounded a bit dejected but got over it

"gaige can we save the questions for after this mission?" dont get me wrong i respect Gaige but currently im fighting drunk threshers

"Careful the zaffords are really careful of their cash!"

the gold was sitting in a cauldron and of course the cauldron would be green.

the distilery's walls had gaping holes and moss was dotting the walls and floors.

How are we going to get to it though? fighting through alll these loaders and zafford  
s was making me feel weird

"Well that's new''

"that things made of sold gold!" a solid gold bling loader jumped out of the pot and ran off

"GET BACK HERE!" kreig was getting tired i guess which was weird because Krieg loves to kill things

as we chased it down we had to fight off more drunk threshers and zafford soldiers untill finally we reached the way point,  
"dang that thing is fast"

we shot it down pretty quickly,i swear our bullets went through it like butter.

"Grab its head that'll be our gold'

the AI core was a very nice gold color ,i could buy a villa in undella town,or the old team plasma castle with this possibly both,

"We've got what we need;you should be able to mix the potion right there" the way point was directing us to the big mixer on the left side of the room.

"first add the gold"

i walked to the mixer i was a bit hesitant to put in,but hey it was for a mission.

"looking the whiskey for something gold"

the dwarf man known as Salvador dropped in the whiskey,how he snatched it out of my hands i will never know.

i actually kind of want some rakkale right now..dang i really want rakkale.

"Now toss in the baby!"

WHAT?! TOSS IN A BABY ELLIE ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT . A BAG OF A LOVE DROP THE GOLIATH COUPLES BABY INTO THE POTION?! ELLIE WHAT THE HELL GIRL YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU BUT THIS IS INSANE,oh wait im on Pandora never mind.

I grabbed the squirming baby from Krieg and held it over the mixing vat/bowl thing.

"Ellie!" moxxi snapped at her daughter.

"Ha,im 't toss in the hold it over the mixer and make it cry." i think we all breathed a sigh of relief,well maybe just my brother or whatever.

I held the baby over the mixer by the ankle,"tiderippple don't let anyone see my face"

the samurott nodded and blocked the other vault hunters veiw as i lifted up my half mask and eye patch. "This is what humans will do to you,they will rip you away from

everything you know and love and just burn it like the sick bastards they are."

I have never heard a baby cry that hard or loud in my 15 years of living,it was mostly crying because i lifted up my mask,everyone would be.

"seriously?"moxxi had to yell that to voice over the sound of crying

"This right here?This is not something good guys do"

"YOLO!" Oh arceus not that cancerous word

"never say that again"I agree with moxxi i never want to hear that word again.

i pulled my mask over my face when tideripple moved out of the way

"holy hell what did you do to make it cry so hard"

"i took off my mask and eye-patch" enough said i pushed the button to start the mixing

"Sounds like the love potion's mixing as we ,with all this talk of marriage ,I'm curious-was there ever a mister or missus vault hunter in you life?"  
Kreig answered first "THE TINY ONE ,THE SAD FACED MOTHER,AND THE BLUE TATTOOED ONE FOREVER AND EVER" i assumed he was talking about Maya.

the potion turned pink when we were don e answering moxxi's question

"That's looking lovely"

"now just turn on the machinery to distill it"

Zero who appeared out of nowhere pushed it,and the purple/ pink liquid poured into the flask that i was holding under the tab.

"Alright better deliver that silly-ass potion,and do the dumb marriage " about dang time too.

"And give the baby back" ordered us in a scary serious tone of voice.

"Yeah the thing" Ellie sounded bored,couldn't blame her i wanted to hurry up and kill tings...funny is white and N where here right now i think they would be horrified at what i was doing.

The baby's crying must have attracted more zafford because on our way out they decided to attack us,whatever though kreig split them in half in under a minute.

dang its still crying too. "Alari couldn't you let one of the make it cry?"my brother hates loud noises.

"wait whats the whole recipe again?'"

"something new,something borrowed,something old,and something gold. I'm pretty sure that's it"

"y'sure? aint it something blue?"

"what? blue doesn't rhyme with gold"

"well too late now" we reached the shabby looking chapel,and the thing i never noticed was the stained glass window in the back said 'Piss off'  
Kreig set the baby in a tire next to where moxxi was sitting.

"thank you"

"We moved the wedding into the fresh air. Just put the potion in the punch bowl and we'll get started"  
and the bad feeling returns.

we got to the wa point where we heard the 'happy' couple  
"if ya hadn't let me knock ya up we wouldn't be in this situation"  
"IF II HADN'T LET YUA KNOCK ME UP?!"  
this love potion better work or im gonna have to deal with a bid head ache later on.

"Look at me!No sane woman should allow THIS hideousness to plant its seed in YOUR lack of taste that got us into this boom stick!"  
to be honest he didn't look that great.

"you came. how wonderful the bride and room QUIVER with anticipation" innuendo bot seemed pleased i guess.  
"Uhm.."

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here to-"

"Screw ALL of ya"

wait what?

"You match making scrubs can o right to hell!,especially that traitorous,dumb ass,bag of boobs Moxxi!"  
"you 're here for peace .Just-put the potion into the ceremonial punch bowl"

i have never heard moxxi growl like that and i hope i never hear it again

"i aint gonna drink that!"

i wouldn't either

"of course you wouldn't ya coward"  
"the hell iam-"  
wait..how are they gonna kiss with their helmets on?...oh..crap..  
the female goliath took a bucket like cup and took a swig of the love potion

"Ha! Who's yella now?"  
yella?

"I ain't letting no hodunk princess out drink me! Hell no!"  
he too took a swig and tossed the mug away into the grass

this isn't going to be be good.I have fought enough goliaths to know that nothing good happens when their head buckets come off,i repeat NOTHING good happens.

Like always ,whenever tideripple senses danger he brushes his flank against my side to tell me to stay close to him,i wish he would let me handle myself sometimes.

"Wuhghh...say,you look pretty good all of a sudden"  
tideripple made a motion with his back leg much like my father did when we played flicked his back paw telling me to go find cover. I don't know why but i felt a strange sense of power flow through me as i ran towards a nearby trailer.

"uhrhghh... all...flustered  
he gave a hearty female Goliath leaned over the ceremonial punch bowl flirtatiously the male Goliath known as colin leand over to try to give her a kiss on the cheek but there helmets clanked together.

"Aw,we can't kiss with these helmets on"

oh shit' i thought as i got out my fire damage sandhawk and swapped out my love thumper shield for my inflammable bee shield.

" ain't fun without protection"  
NO KEEP THEM ON LOVE CAN BE FUN WITHOUT PROTECTION...i think.  
i heard weapons clicking and a deep growl from my brother as he prepped himself for battle,i sighed deeply before i too prepped for batting not one but TWO raging Goliaths.

When they took off their helmets their spinal cords and heads popped out and they leaned towards each other for a'kiss' how can the kiss raging Goliaths don't have lips!  
my HUD(heads up display) updated and it showed a vital health bar that read 'the happy couple'  
" . . . . . .Negative." innuendo bot was freaking out,i knew this wasn't going to work,i guess you can call this a...wedding day massacre...yeah? no...ok.

the screaming was loud,i saw innuendo bot making a quick escape'what a torchic'

the Goliath couple ran straight for the other people attending the wedding,while the couple was distracted everyone (including me miraculously)

started shooting.

"DEPLOYING SENTRY!" Axton yelled as he deployed his sabre turrets.i got to work on a badass Zafford who wasn't going without a fight  
thanks to my bee shield the badass died.  
my brother on the other end was fighting it out wit Colin his lances were shimmering with blood as corpses lay scattered around the battlefield

Colin bashed my brothers head making him plop to the ground unconscious i stared in horror and rage filled me as i ghared towrds my brother and the golitah who raised his forearm to deliver a bone shattering blow to my big brothers head which would ultimately kill him.A red sphere popped open and out came my lucario,rulo

"alright rulo share your power with mine,MEGA EVOLVE" i touched my two fingers to my megastone on my mega bangel ,rulos chest glowed for a minute which meant he agreed he would fight to death with me.  
"Close combat!" i yelled out as he charged towards the Goliath whose fist was oddly missing my brothers head.  
my lucario was thrown into a brick wall "I'm okay mistress!" good.

i rushed towards my brother when salvador distracted colin seeing my brother on the ground,i flashed him a grateful look.  
When i got to him i felt a sense of dread i felt as if it was too late..i felt like my brother wasn't here anymore "Rulo! Get over here and use heal pule on tide ripple!"  
"Yes mistress" he threw up a potective barrier and got to work.A rage filled me to the extreme and the sense of power returned 'no..not today..please..'

i heard my self beg. my hands encased in a purple glow as my fingers grew into 3 foot long claws 'its happening...' my world turned black.  
-tideripple-  
i woke up to see my sister towering over me her fingers were now 3 foot long claws her long hair out of the messy low ponytail it is usually in.'no...its happening again..i have to warn them!'  
"LOOK OUT MY SISTER IS ON A RAMPAGE" i called out to the vault hunters but it was too late my sisters eye glowed a harsh white light and her bottom and top teeth became saber-like.

-Maya-  
"LOOK OUT MY SISTER IS ON A RAMPAGE" the warning reached to my ears i looked behind me to see the girl known as Alari running on three foot long claws er visible eye was glowing a harsh white mouth and jaw was dripping with blood as she bit into an enemy's skull when the hodunk fell to the ground the top of his skull was hanging from Alari's jaw she let out an alien like roar then charged toward Bridget hodunk and slashed her into many separate pieces .

"DESTROY ALL HUMANS"

that roar sounded distorted almost as it where thousands of voices speaking at once  
"Kreig hold alari down!" i ran towards the rampaging beast tamer hoping to calm her down..it always works for the psycho. "NEVER INTERRUPT ME!"

The psycho yelled back  
"Kreig! she has my leg help!" i screeched as Alari dived my legs with a hungry look in her eye,i know she only wanted one thing :flesh.

Kreig rushed towards the siren and started smacking the beast tamer in the face with the butt of his buzzaxe making her nose break she held on tighter to my calf my her saber fangs didn't puncture my skin  
"GET OFF THE PRETTY LADY'S MEAT HAUNCHES!"

she hissed and ran of to attack Colin,but kreig was pissed beyond belief that his teammate would attack his siren and expect to get away with it

"GET BACK HERE,NOW YOU SHOULD BE SCARED!" the familliar sounds of bone cracking reached my ears as kreig muttated into a bad ass psycho and made a move to charge but was blocked my a blue body "Don't hurt her! Iknow you are mad kreig but this isn't my sister! just try to hold her down ill get the tranq from her bag.  
Kreig helped me up and we watched her weave her way through the corpses,the surviving hodunks and zaffords were now shooting at her in desperation and fear.

"Wait what do you mean this sin't your sister?" i yelled to the samurott as he ran to the chapel where moxxi was "Its hard to explain!"

what seemed to be an hour passed bye

"THE MEAT HAS BEEN TENDERIZED" kreig had her pinned down by his massive hands on her wrists while Axton had to try not to get kicked in his balls

"tideripple hurry and get back here!"

the godliath couple was pounding on the protective barrier that one of Alari's beasts put up

"alright im back" he returned with a srying in his mouth with a black liquid filling halway

"this wont hurt little sis i promise!" he injected the syringe into her neck

Alari arched her back as the fluid filled her veins and let out s bloodcurdling screech that killed the godliaths.  
the young trainer squirmed violently under the vault hunter's grasps and started

snapping at Kreigs face her breath smelling of carrion and saliva.  
"shhh,its okay,shh im here sis,,im here" the samurott whisperd to his sister as he stroked her hair with his huge paw  
the young trainer passed out. 

"Well i couldn't have messed that up worse,the bride and groom are passed out,Alari went bezerk,,the clans are still at war,and i kinda shot our wohe'hey lets start acting like good guys'plan right in the foot"

-gaige-

Well today was intresting "so my thousands of subscribers, the new girl Alari had some sort of thing,i still don't know what to call lets just say that if this happens again i son't wanna kill her,But hey! we all got together for a mission right?" 

"just leave it gaige" 

"geez i was just joking,don't poke your eye out with your lance"  
"alright everyone good night,ill give you more tomorrow. Mechromancer OUT!"  
-?-

"Alriht everyone goodnight,i'll give you more info tomorrow. Mechromancer OUT"the vault hunter signed off the echonet

"so thats whre youve been 5 years huh?" i swiveled my chair to face the various blueprints pinned to the walls behind me.  
"sir we have pinpointed her exact location,when should we head out?" the shadow triad teleported their way in my office

"tonight" i stated simply  
"understood" tas quick as they came they left.

"After all these years of searching...we have found you...mew3"

-  
i have been working on this chapter and other chapters for this story and my other ones as well ,so please don't expect me to update everyday.  
anyways you will have Alaris back story soon and why her pokemon are so protective of her so it is currently 11:00 pm on a sunday night and i have school tomorrow so bye and enjoy :)


	4. Chapter 4 : what the hell happened?

-Alari-  
I felt an odd itching sensation tickling my nose 'is midna trying to wake me up or something?' i slowly opened up my eyes.  
That was a decision i regret doing as a bright light burned my eyes. I took in my surrounds, seemed like i was carried back to that church place.

the wooden walls a stained glass window, but no innuendo bot. i sat up only for my head to knock into someones head.

"so slab you are finally awake" a deep voice sounded, i looked to see brick and the others (minus Athena) around me and midna curled up around me,  
everyone had a stony look on their faces and i suddenly felt small as everyone was looking at me their gazes boring into my head.I was never good in situations like these.

"slab, what happened out there?"  
"you went all psycho and attacked maya!"

"you almost kicked me in the balls.."

'so a game of 20 questions huh?' i thouh to myself 'now i have to cover up the truth, come on girl you can do this,make it sound believable'  
"adrenaline rush?"

'DAMN IT'

lilith grabbed me by the hair and started dragging me towards the fast travel station, i screeched in pain and try to claw her hand but she teleported me and her to sanctuary. the air smelled even worse up here trash was everywhere with the strong scent of blood,vomit and other stuff i couldn't tell what it was. I scratched lilith's hand untill my fingers were coated in her scarlet blood.  
"killer we know what happened that was no 'adrenaline rush', you...changed somehow.. i don't know how...but let me ask you this only once..so listen carefully im not going to repeat myself" she then turned to look at me with a stern look in her golden eyes "well?"

"lets just wait untill everyone is here"

everyone soon fast traveled into sanctuaray and made their way into headquarters

"sit down everyone.. lilith wants me to tell you the reason why that happened to me.."  
i reached for my belt and called out 5 out of six of my pokemon out

"why are you bringing them out? "mordecai looked at them with an edge of curiosity in his voice.  
"because reasons i am about to explain.."  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-––-_-_-

Damn this took a while, anyways I just wanted to get this chapter out, next one will be Alari's backstory and in this chapter alari is 16 now.

And I was just plain lazy with this story so I will try to be more descriptive.


	5. Chapter 5 Alaris back story part one

-?-

I sat at my desk looking fiddling with a high tech control collar and looking over some blue prints of a compound that was designed to keep even the most dangerous stuff in and everything else out, as soon as I got the prints I told the engineers to start working.'soon'

I whispered the plan will soon unveil its self,and when that moment arrives...there will be nowhere left to run I set the collar down, I turned my chair over to face the wall behind me, staring at what seemed millions of newspaper articles of out failure.

'Girl and her Pokémon found half alive off the coast of hoenn'

'Largest crime organization arrested for crimes against human rights and faces charges of child and Pokemon abuse'

'Ten year old becomes the youngest poke dex holder in unova'

'Oracion survivor becomes unova champion 1year after rescue'

'Unova champion is one league away from becoming world league champion'

'Unova champion dissapears'

'11years after incident lostlorn shows no sign of regrowth'

A small smile graced my face, this time... This time I will not fail….. I will capture you... Keep looking behind you because every breath you take every step you make brings me closer to finding you, keep your guard up,he can't protect you forever.

-Alari-

I felt nervous as the vault hunters gathered around to hear my explanation. I grabbed 5 out of 6 of my pokeballs,

"Why are you bringing them out?"gaige looked at me quizzically "because they were there too " my brother gently put his face on mine as an attempt to comfort me,I simple patted his muzzle.

*flash back to 11 years ago*

Alari opened her eyes and quietly crawled over her brother and Pokemon parents and out of the nesting area and silently exited the cave. Young alari breathed in the fresh air, it smelled of pine,wild flowers and berrys, the dawn sun reached above the green trees making the sky looks like a pyroars mane and the sun was the pyroar preparing to pounce and crush lostlorn under its mighty paws.

It was so early that alari did not smell hear or sense another Pokemon's presence. My footsteps barely made a sound as I grafeully made my way out of the forest and into nimbasa city,I can already smell all of the delicious normal human food my mouth was already watering at the thought of biting into a cheeseburger or fried chicken or getting my face sticky with cotton candy or ice cream from the carnival.

I made my way into the city and boy did all the buildings make me feel small. My feet ached to see the battle subway and maybe see anvill town, or maybe see a musical or ride on the ferris wheel! Then I remembered ..I have no money. While I was lost in my thoughts I crashed into a man wearing a white lab coat how I knew It was a man without looking at it? It had a sharp scent, you see when you have lived with Pokemon as long as I had you pick up on a few things.I looked up at the man that I crashed into "s-sorry sir"I stumbled a bit sine I'm not used to talking like a human, the man had cold honey colored eyes and yellow hair with a blue cresent And fancy black and blue clothes under his lab man pushed his glasses on his face back onto the bridge of his nose,"no harm done"he flashed a small smile towards strange yellow and blue haired man gave me a quick look over and his eyes landed on my dirty bare feet and studied my sewaddle silk clothes for a moment before speaking again,

"Little girl where are your parents? And why don't you have shoes?" He held out his hand and grabbed mine and helped me up, "uh..m-my p-parents are s-sleeping I s-snuck out" I replied honestly well I'm sure Zeus and aqua and my big brother might have noticed my absence by now.

The man took me around town and bought lots of things for me! Like new shoes and new clothes and a stuffed lilipup! He even bought food and took me to a musical and to the battle subway to watch a few battles and took a trip to anville we got back we stopped by at the carnival and went on the roller coaster,the ferris wheel he even bought me ice cream! I never had ice cream before it was so good! Why did the nice trainers that visited me never buy this for me or took me fun places like this man did? I didn't keep track of time so right when me and the strange yellow and blue haired man got off the ferris wheel the sun was about to go down, I clutched the stuffed toy in my small hands and tugged the mans lab coat

"Sir thank you for today it was the bestbirthday ever! But my parents are probably really worried now,I think Its time for me to go home now.." I was sad because I didn't want this day to end. He crouched down to my level and stared into my blue eyes with his golden eyes "then to see that you get home safely, I will walk you home,now where do you live?" He had an unreadable emotion in his eyes that I didn't understand "I live in lostlorn forest" his eyes flashed for a moment the he stood up and took my hand in his then we walked to route 6. When we arrived a blue figure crashed through the bracken and berry bushes "ALARI! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SNEAKING OFF DID YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED ALL OF US WERE?!" it was my samurott father Zeus of course all the man hear was the huge navy blue smaurott roaring "I'm sorry daddy I just wanted to see what nimbasa was like" I had tears forming in my eyes."this is your dad huh?" The man had that odd look in his eyes again and a slight smirk on his pale white face.

"Yeah his name is Zeus!"I looked over to my father to see him bare his hooked white ranges and a protective look in his eye. I walked behind him and his behind his back left leg,"you are not welcome here get out!" Daddy growled at the man to get him out of this forest ""please daddy? He is really nice! He bought me food and new clothes see? And this new toy!" I pleaded for the man to stay,

"No alari he is dangerous, he is just trying to get you to trust him,I'm sorry baby but he has to go NOW!"I flinched when he yelled that last part "oh OK bye.. What's you name?" I asked the friend I might never see again "I will tell you the next time we see each other" the man put his hands in his lab coat pockets turned and walked away, I watched him disappear,I felt sad that I lost a human friend even though he was an adult, my father gently grabbed the back of my neck and put me on his navy blue back and walked towards the cave system deep in the forest.

I looked up at the sky as the trees where the sun looked to be sitting on the treetops I gently grabbed my father's blue coat in my hands to hang onto him as he hopped over over grown tree roost that were sticking out the ground. The clouds looked to be swimming in a red lake.

We finally made it to the cave system moss and lichen hung over the entrances and a pond thrived in the middle of the clearing.

Once we reached the clearing I was greeting by my mother aqua and brother tideripple "oh my baby where were you? I was so worried!" My mother fretted and gently got be off daddy's back and set me on the ground and started to bathe me "I went into the city! I wanted to see what it was like!"I told her all about my adventure as I sat between her forepaws and as she was cleaning me with a large leaf."if you would have waited white and N wanted to take you" I felt bad white and n were like human parents to me and I love them dearly, white was super nice she braided my hair and let's me play with her Pokemon,N is nice too he tells me stories and makes me laugh by telling his zoroark to transform into something silly,and sometimes they would bring yummy food and drinks and new clothes for met two have like me N had the ability to understand Pokemon he said that me and him are 'pokespeaks' I don't know what that means but it sounds super cool!.

"Yeah we wanted to give you a birthday present"whites voice reaches my ears I gasped and wiggled free of mommy's grasp and ran towards them with open arms, "did you bring me any Pokemon to play with?" I bounced a little and asked excitedly "oh snap I'm sorry I forgot and I was going to bring some really cool ones too, how about I give you a ride on reshi instead?"I squealed in excitement and hugged tighter "but first n went shopping and bought a couple things" N appeard holding a cake with white frosting and six lit candles on the top "what flavor is it?" To be honest I just want to eat the cake,"your favorite pecha berry and nanab flavored with nanab frosting"n answered with a smile after the Pokemon of the forest showed up everyone ate dinner together, Pokemon got Berry's and Pokemon food and me white and n ate pizza. After dinner we all sang happy birthday and ate cake. "OK alari this one is from N and I" white clasped her hands together in excitement and bobed on her heels and N had a nostalgic smile on his face and a look of pride in his steel grey eyes , oi pulled out what seemed to be a tan rubix cube?

"Its a cube I had it since I was little, now I want you to have it" his voice was filled with nostalgia and sincerity so I know he speaks the truth when he says he was me to have it I slip it around my neck.

"Ok alari n and I helped your dad buy this " they gave me a long black case thing I eagerly opened, what I found was a small black sniper rifle with a red stripe going down the stripe "wow! This looks really cool!" Daddy smiled happiness shown in his crimson eyes "one day me you momma and your brother,we will go hunting together as a family" I set the gun down and ran up to him,and hugged his leg "I can't eat! When will we go?" I asked eagerly "tomorrow afternoon sweetie" I didn't get much presents but that was ok because I made a new friend even though I didn't know the !and name, daddy got me a gun and N gave me something that meant lots to him.

After presents and after white took me on a trip to opelucid city it was midnight when we got back to lost lorn ,so we said our goodbyes and we all went to bed after white and N left .

-present day-

"Wait I though that this was going to be said and traumatizing but that was a happy memory if I'm not mistaken" Mordecai rudely interuppted while stroking his goatee. "I was just about to get to it if I get interrupted again I won't continue the story,now where was I? Oh right midnight"

-back to the flashback-

That night I was snuggled into the warmth of my mothers belly while my father later in front on us to keep us warm and safe.

I was half asleep before I breathed In the scent of of smoke and burning trees.I prodded my daddy awake "daddy I smell smoke" I cough because the smell became unbearable,after he heard me cough he jolted sealed and yelled "EVERYONE OUT THERE IS A FIRE" momma and tideripple and a bunch of Pokemon scrambled out side to see the trees and grass engulfed in bright orange flames. I stood watching in horror as my home was being distroyed in front of my very eyes, "fuego, we need to get the children out now ,aqua go with them I will stay behind to try to tame the fire

Daddy shouted order to momma and to big sister Sasha's dad fuego the shiny arcanine me,midna the shiny zorua, Mimi the woobat ,bladeface the axew,big brother tideripple, and naruto the riolu, hung on tight to my momma and fuego, me tideripple and midna rode on mama and Mimi,blade face,and naruto rode on fuego dodging falling flaming branches I covered my face to try not to breathe in too much smoke.I could barely even see a single star in the night sky there was so much smoke, when mama accidentally tripped over a root that was protruding from the ground me and tideripple were knocked off and onto the dry grass,"mama!"I managed to choke out, the smoke was too much for me I could barely see my hands.

I heard a loud crack above me I looked up to see a burning tree falling over about to crush and most likely kill me, I braced my self preparing to be burned alive,suddenly I was pushed out of the way in time as soon as I was out of the way I heard a sickening crack.

"MOMMA"I screamed tear welling up in my eyes I crawled as quick as I can towards her and tried to push the oak tree off of her

"Mom please we need to get out of here, get up please help me get this off of you" I tried and I tried but the tree would not budge.

"Sweetie get midna and your brother out of here..*cough* *cough* hurry its too late for me, if you did manage to get the tree of *cough* my spine is crushed, even if the tree didn't kill me the smoke would, quickly, run my love, run as fast as you can to nuvema,find white she will care for all of you,catch up to fuego.. Goodbye my sweet"after her final words my momma shut her eyes never to open again I dried my tears and grabbed big brother and midna and ran as fast as I could trying to spot fuegos yellow as sunshine pelt through the fiery trees.

"FUEGO,UNCLE FUEGO WHERE ARE YOU?!" I called out to him between my coughing fits my knees were week and my feet were blackened and hot from the ash on the forest floor I collapsed "get help,,"I rasped to my brother and midna, but before I could close my eyes I felt myself being picked up gently, I turned my blurred vision to see a navy blue pelt and even through the smoke I knew it was daddy by his scent.

Daddy placed me on his back and midna and tideripple climbed onto his pelt and steadied me on daddy's back. The burning forest lit up the night sky like a bonfire. My vision cleared up enough to see a large pillar of smoke rising up into the sky ,the once jade green trees burning, the bushes the bramble and bracken all reduced to ash,

*cough"dad"*cough* "-mom sad,,Go find white"another cough racked my body. daddy walked his way to nimbasa before we could make it to the gate

Fuego appeared through the flaming bushes with Sasha Mimi and blade face all on his back all are ok, "Zeus I'm sorry I heard a tree fall I went back to make sure aqua andmidna and your children were ok but I can see that they are ok but I'm afraid aqua didn't make it,Zeus my friend I'm so sorry.."

I can see that fuego was also grieving for the loss of my beautiful mom. "According to alari aquas last wishes were for us to head for nuvema town and find white and have them care for us and the children" fuego snorted his reply and turned to leave ,I know he is uncomfortable being raised by humans again because he once had a trainer so did mom and dad. Once again we were stopped before reaching the route gate leading into nimbasa

Four men blocked the way ,they were wearing red suits and styled orangehair and red sunglasses, more came up behind us wearing what neo team plasma did ,soon people dressed like astronauts or team galactic and team rocket and magma and team aqua did too but team aqua looked like they really didn't want to be here.

Soon a familiar man stepped out of the gate as the fancy dressed team flare members, I immediately recognized his honey colored eyes and yellow and blue hair "can you help us? Please help us the people are surrounding us"I begged my new human friend his reply? A small evil laugh his eyes suddenly turned cold as shivers ran down my spine as he slowly toward all of us,"oh alari didn't your parent tell you not to talk to strangers?" He chuckled and gave a taunting smirk on his pale white face father crouched down and we slid off his back and we his behind a boulder.

Daddy got up on his hind leg and withdrew his swords from his legs and took a defensive stance, fuego got the message and ran to retrieve me and my brother and midna to try to make an escape somehow. The strange man took a few more steps "one more step and it will be your last!" Daddy roared and lunged for the man,my breath hitched as the man took out a revolver and pulled the trigger one bullet grazed my dads brilliant blue fur but the second one shot him very close to his streamed down my face as my man pulled the trigger a few more times but daddy didn't give up

He wanted to kill this man or be killed trying, daddy powered up his swords and use razor shell on the man but the man quickly jumped out of the way reloaded his revolver for the third time, scarlet liquid dripped from daddy's bullet wounds I could tell that he was weakened but he would die to protect me and everyone he cares about. The next time the man pulled the trigger two of the bullets struck his heart when that didn't stop him he pulled out a different gun a sniper rifle and aimed for daddy's head and pulled the trigger three times,more scarlet blood drained from him as daddy fell to his knees and fell to the floor,I felt that he was here anymore. Tears streamed down my face at a rapid rate and I was hyper ventilating 'how could everything change in one day? I lost both of my parents and it all because of me' I mentally screamed at myself daddys eyes were still opened his crimson eyes becoming glazed over and dull.

"Grab the girl and the other surviving pokemon " the man I thought was my friend ordered a team magma grunt, the grunt captured me and my Pokemon the last thing I remember about that day.. Was a graysack being placed over my head and my hands and feet being bound together and being thrown into a vehicle.

-present day-

"Slab..." Brick put a hand on my shoulder "if you want you can tell the story later I can tell that you about to cry" he observed my red and puffy eyes

"Nah boo I want to hear the story now!" Tiny Tina demanded

"Ok but later I need a drink or a few drinks for the next part" I got up and out of my seat and headed over to moxxis for a case of rakk ale and pizza to share with everyone as I tell my story.

I let out a huge sigh as I returned with three boxes of pizza and two cases of talk ale and apparently hammerlock and moxxi pitied me enough to want to hear it too, this is going to be a long long day.

So here is my update sorry for the absence I really wanted to get better these past few months so here is part one of her story part two will be up tomorrow. Oh and I will be replacing the first chapter and will be a bit more descriptive in it and try to portray the characters a bit better ok?

Till next time

-hawkstar


End file.
